Smash Bros Eternal
by Agniko Fireking
Summary: The Premier of Smash Bros. U. is threatened when an old enemy returns. Contains an OC. I do not own Nintendo or any of the characters in the story except for the OCs. I also own the plot of the story.
1. A New Arrival

I just got Smash Bros. U. and I am feeling creative.

Also, I have decided to add myself as a character.

This chapter is mainly just introducing characters and my OC proving himself to the characters.

* * *

This was it. Finally the Smash Bros. would be releasing Smash Bros. 4. Everything was coming together. Even the characters who hadn't been chosen to return had shown up to congratulate their friends and rivals on their huge achievement.

The party was just about to begin, and the host, Master Core, was about to step onto stage. He was followed by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. As he began to speak everyone in the room grew silent.

"First of all, I would like to welcome you all to the release party of Smash Bros. 4. Next I would like to make sure everyone has arrived safely. When your name is called please say here [for the sake of my sanity I will not include the responses of the characters, only a list]. Luigi, Mario, Donkey Kong, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. Glad to see that the Smashers of 64 are all here. [I will not be listing clones like Dr. Mario and ZeroSuit Samus in the list because they are the same people] Bowser, Peach, Ganondorf, Falco, Popo, Nana [Ice Climbers may be one character in the game but I still consider them as 2 separate people], Zelda, Link, Young Link, Pichu, Mewtwo, Mr. Game&amp;Watch, Marth, and Roy. Great to see you all as well. Diddy Kong, Pit, Meta Knight, Red [yes I know he is called Pokémon Trainer, but he is based off Red], Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Ike, Snake, Wolf, Lucario, Sonic, Wario, Toon Link, R.O.B., Olimar [and Steve. Lol, you can just tell this is going to be full of refrences], and Lucas. I am happy to see that our non-Nintendo friends were able to make it. Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Luma, Little Mac, Greninja, Palutena, Robin, Lucina, Shulk, Mega Man, Pac Man, Mii Fighters, Dark Pit (two voices can be heard from the background saying "Pitoo"), Bowser Junior [yes I am going to list all eight kids by name, I know they don't have different moves but it's my story and I'll do what I want], Lemmy, Morton, Larry, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Ludwig, and last but not least Duck Hunt. Thankyou all for attending."

"You forgot someone." said a voice from the entrance to the room.

"Ah yes, our surprise guest has arrived." replied Master Core.

A collective murmur is heard throughout the room.

"Who else is there?"

"I thought everyone had arrived?"

"What do you think this guy is like?"

"Calm yourselves everyone, please clear a path so that our friend may come forward and introduce himself." said Master Core.

The mysterious newcomer was draped in a black cloak and began to walk down the center of the room toward the podium. As he proceeded, everyone seemed to feel an odd sensation run through them, almost as if this person was unique from everyone else there. He seemed to almost to command attention. He walked with an almost sense of knowledge, like he knew each and everyone of them better than they themselves did. He reached the stairs leading to the platform on which Master Core, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand resided. As he passed the two hands he high-fived both of them. He approached Master Core and seemed to pause in thought for a moment. He seemed to be pondering how to begin. At last he made a decision and turned to face them all. "My name... is Rex. None of you know me but I know you all." He chose that moment to discard his cloak. Underneath he was a buff teenager, wearing a pair of leather jeans, a leather shirt, a pair of leather sneakers, a leather jacket, and a leather fedora. On his back was a sword made of bone. At his waist was a bone knife. His eyes were and his hair were red. "I suppose you could say that I am of a different world, or more specifically a different time. I am from the future, and I am here to tell you that you are all in grave danger."

Everyone in the room shared a collective look of skepticism.

"Why should we trust-a you? We hardly know a thing about you." said Mario.

"Yeah, you claim that you know us all. Prove that first of all." said Olimar.

"I understand your skepticism. Mario, you previously were enemies with DK. You had several jobs before you became a plumber, including: a circus trainer, a referee in a boxing ring, and a spectator of boxing. You also previously had a relationship with a woman named Pauline."

"How did you-a..." he replied, dumbfounded. "All-a right, I-a trust him.'

"Links you have, collectively throughout your games had a relationship, to some extent, with over a dozen women including: Princess Zelda, Malon, Midna, Ruto, Impa, Ilia, Cremia, Romani, and Nabooru."

All three Links looked down toward the ground in a self loathing way. They then pulled an extra hat identical to theirs out of a bag and thew it to Rex.

"Kirby, you were colored white in your first game because of a localization error because they couldn't tell you were shaded to be pink because it was black and white. Bowser, you have a total of 8 kids, but not a single person knows who the mother is. Not even you."

Kirby didn't look offended, he just smiled and went over and high-fived Rex. Bowser looked like he was about to cry.

"Captain Falcon, you are a racer who everyone initially thinks is from a fighting game because of your falcon punch. Charizard, your final smash is your mega evolution from Pokémon X because your Y form was too similar to your normal color scheme. Dark Pit, you were able to fly without the need of a goddess's help because the remnants of Pandora's power was in them, but she is gone now so you need help just like Pit."

Captain Falcon tossed Rex [who will from now on be referred to as me] his keys and gave me a thumbs up. Charizard came over and gave me a Mega Ring. Dark Pit looked a little angry but seemed to be okay.

"Diddy, your girlfriend's last name is also Kong but is in no way related to you or Donkey. Duck Hunt, in your game dog's job is to grab your body after you've been shot and yet here you are working together. Falco and Fox, you two are constantly jumping out of Arwings and they always come back because of a remote control in your scouters that senses brain activity. Ganondorf, you are the only living male of the Gerudos."

One by one the characters began to trust me.

"Greninja, you are the fastest out of the the three Kalos starters. Popo and Nana, if Nana doesn't make a jump and dies then she will come back after Popo goes through a door. Ike you fight for your friends, and you also fight your friends. Ivysaur, you are the only first evolution Kanto starter with a dual type. Jigglypuff, the ball of your microphone conceals the tip of a marker. King Dedede, you are a hero and a villain in your series. Little Mac, your are only 17. Lucario, you can sense my good Aura but are just really interested to see how extensive my knowledge is. Lucas, your brother's name is an anagram of yours. Lucina, your alt. color schemes are based off other characters from your game. Luigi, you idolize your brother. Marth, that tiara you wear belonged to your sister. Mega Man, your attacks are from bosses you defeated. Meta Knight, I won't tell anyone, but I know what is under your mask. Mewtwo, Mew is your father. Mii Fighters, you guys can change what moves you have. Mr. Game&amp;Watch, you were one of the first handhelds ever made."

As I revealed more facts, I gained more allies.

"Ness, you have a crush on Paula. Olimar, You have two kids. Pac-man, the ghosts in your game are named Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde. Palutena, you can't cook. Peach, you have been in more games then any other female here. Pichu, you are evolved by happiness. Pikachu, you are the most widely known Pokémon in the world. Pit, like I said for Dark Pit, you can't fly on your own. Red, you are the only one here who hasn't personally seen combat. R.O.B., my condolences about your friends. Robin, you have a female form. Rosalina, your storybook is about you. Roy, you are only fifteen. Samus, you are female. Snake, your real name is David. Sonic, all I have to say is 06. Squirtle, your evolution chain is the only one from Kanto that doesn't have a dual type. Villager, out of everyone here, you are the only one besides Rob that isn't from a game that involves fighting of some sort. Wario, you created your girlfriend. Wii Fit Trainer, your game has been used to help the elderly. Wolf, you were considered for the main protagonist of Star Fox. Yoshi, you've been fighting Bowser longer than Mario has. Zelda, you are also Sheik."

Out of everyone there, only one was left.

"Shulk, do I even need to prove myself to you. The Monado has shown you some of what is to come, has it not?"

"Even though the Monado only works on Bionis and Mechonis, it did show me a glimpse of everyone here in Trophy Form. I thought it was a fluke though. But, with you appearing now, I'm beginning to think otherwise." he replied.

"So what you're saying is that there is a storm coming?" asked Snake.

"Yes, and it's coming for all of us." I replied. "In fact, it should be here right about ..."

As if on cue, the roof of the building was ripped off. Towering above them was the massive form of Taboo.

"Why hello there Smash Bros. long time no see. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just came here to inform you that your new game has been cancelled." said Taboo, followed by a long session of maniacal laughter. "But don't worry, I have something extra special planned for all of you."

The mansion became surrounded in a black fog. Taboo placed the roof back on the walls and it fixed itself.

Everyone except for me was turned into trophies and disappeared before my vary eyes.


	2. Rex's First Fight

Thanks to my brilliant sister I was able to come up with some ideas to help fix plot holes. As such, she is in this chapter as well. Also, later in the chapter there will be a fight so don't worry if you thought there wasn't going to be any action till later.

Also, here is my move set incase you wanted it for reference. And yes, I know this is kind of over powered but this is my story and I can do what I want. This is kind of like how Red operates in Brawl.

Rex Mode:

Standard A: Draw Bone Knife. Rex draws his knife, damaging anything in the immediate area. If Draw Sword has been used then Rex sheaths his sword first.

Side A: Slash. Rex slashes in the direction pressed using his knife. If Draw Knife hasn't been used then it is a punch in the direction chosen.

Down A: Spinning Slash. Rex rotates a full 360 degrees slashing his foes with his knife. If Draw Knife hasn't been used then it is a kick in the direction you are facing.

Up A: Arch. Rex swings his knife in an arch starting at his left shoulder and ending at his right. If Draw Knife hasn't been used then Rex becomes a Lion.

Standard B: Draw Bone Sword. Rex pulls out his Bone Sword, damaging everything in the immediate vicinity. If Draw Knife has been used then Rex will sheath his knife first.

Side B: Swing. Rex lunges to the side and delivers a heavy blow with his sword. If Draw Sword hasn't been used then it is a lunge with a fist.

Down B: Sight. Rex will counter any move within three seconds and deal a blow that is twice as powerful. If Draw Sword hasn't been used then it is a round house kick.

Up B: Battle Spin. Rex spins his sword above his head like a helicopter blade, sending him upward.

To use Rex's melee attacks without having to switch weapons use the right analog stick.

Final Smash: Fires of Death. Rex draws his sword and slashes the symbol for fire into his enemy, igniting them and then growing in size.

Lion Mode:

Standard A: Roar. Rex roars and damages anything around him.

Side A: Claw. Rex claws at anything to the side of him.

Down A: Lion's Tail. Rex Spins his tail around him, damaging anything around him.

Up A: Swordsman. Rex reverts back to his human form.

Standard B: Flame Breath. Rex breathes fire in the direction you are facing.

Side B: Bite. Rex bites down on the enemies in front of him.

Down B: Burning Grounds. Rex ignites the floor around him on fire briefly.

Up B: Agility. Rex ignites his mane and shoots fire from his paws, sending him upwards.

The right analog stick sends Rex charging in the direction chosen.

Final Smash: Pride of Fire. Lions made of fire swarm the enemy with Rex at the head.

* * *

"All has happened as the books said it would. They have all been captured." I said, looking around. I pressed a button on my hidden watch and a hologram appeared. "Thankfully I am able to contact you Rose. Your device worked, but I'm afraid I'll need you to come and help me. The device is damaged and if it turns off then I will have no way to save the others. I need you to bring the equipment to fix it and I need you to bring more. The aura that the destroyer unleashed has the ability to change back anyone who isn't wearing the device."

At that moment a portal appeared behind me and out stepped a girl a little younger than me. She was just under my height and she wore a Smash Bros. Tee, a pair of blue jeans, leather combat boots, and a leather trench coat. In her right hand she held a bow. On her back was a quiver full of arrows. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was carrying a small box.

"You finished the Box since I left I see." I said.

"The device is damaged right, come here." she said, cutting strait to the point.

She removed the device I had concealed under my hat. I felt like I was reverting back to a trophy for a moment, but suddenly felt at ease and began to feel normal.

"How on earth? You should be a trophy by now. Why isn't the subspace affecting you?" she asked, extremely concerned.

"I'm immune. I've been training against it for weeks now. This is just like normal air to me." I had been planning this mission for months now. Subspace normally had the ability to turn anyone it touches back in to trophy form. The reason I was immune to it though, that was something I wasn't aloud to reveal.

"I'll have it fixed within a few minutes. Just stay put till then." she said.

"All right, besides, there is no telling what Taboo has lying in wait for us." I replied.

As if on cue a group of enemies appeared.

"Primids, did Taboo really think these guys would beat me?" I said, drawing my sword.

I quickly slashed them all before they had a chance to approach.

As I sheathed my sword a figure appeared from the shadow bugs. A shadow Mario stood before me.

"I should have known it would be something like this. Rose, keep on working with that thing. We will need it in a sec." I said.

The shadow advanced but I quickly round house kicked it and it flew backwards. I chose that moment to turn in to my lion form.

The shadow looked at me with a horrified expression. On top of that, a Smash Ball appeared right in front of me and I bit into it.

"Pride of Fire!" I shouted, using my lion form's final smash to destroy the shadow in front of me.

As the flames subsided a trophy stood where the shadow previously had.

"Great timing, I just finished the device." she walked over and placed the device on Mario's head.

"What-a did I-a have to drink?" he said, staring at me.

"Nothing. I never had a chance to show you all my abilities before Taboo attacked." I replied. "Swordsman!" I shouted, morphing back into my original form.

"You are one-a incredible fighter." he said.

"Thanks, but now is not the time for praise. We have quite a job cut out for us. Every single smasher needs to be rescued." I said.

"Well-a, lets-a get to work then." said Mario, coming over to shake my hand.

"One down, too many to go." I said.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short. Writing my move set took a lot longer than I thought it would. I'm off for Christmas break now so I have a lot of time to write meaning that there should be some more updates this week. Also, thanks to one Melia Antiqua for being the first one to follow my story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Rose Joins the Battle

Hello all, I'm here for more Smash Bros.

Thanks to my newest followers: Rose [yes the one in the story] and Starryskys102. Also, sorry there was no update yesterday, I was a little busy. There will be weekly updates for the most part, but they might not always be on the same day. They will always be during the weekend however.

Time for another moveset, but don't worry, this will be longer than the last one.

Rose's Moveset

Standard A: Arrow of Poison. Rose shoots her bow while using a poison tipped arrow.

Side A: Arrow Jab. Rose stabs the enemy with an arrow.

Up A: Sucker Punch. Nuff said.

Down A: Triple Shot. Rose fires three arrows at the enemy.

Standard B: DNA Splice. Rose gains the ability of any character she uses the move on. Doesn't deal damage.

Side B: Snipe. Rose's Bow becomes a sniper rifle and is fired at the enemy.

Up B: Heat Seekers. Fire heat seeking missiles. If used while falling will come back and launch you upward.

Down B: Crotch Shot. Do I even need to explain this one? Really? I do? But. Oh fine. Rose fires an arrow at the enemy [right where you would expect].

Side Analog: Frying Pan. Rose hits the enemy over the head with a frying pan.

Up Analog: Overload Bow. Rose loads the bow string with arrows. Increases strength of standard A.

Down Analog: Stung Gun. Rose fires her sniper at the enemy. Has meteor smash affects.

Taunt: Text. Rose pulls out her phone and starts texting.

Final Smash: Rocket Launcher. If I need to explain this then you guys are really dumb [No, none of you are dumb, I'm just joking].

Also, sorry if the fighting scenes featuring actual characters is a bit crap but I don't know many of the move sets. Also, unlike last chapter, fighting done by OCs will primarily be just listing off which moves they are using except in one special case later on. Now, on with the story.

* * *

"Now what do we do next?" asked Rose.

"You-a tell me where everyone is." said Luigi [no, this doesn't count as saving someone, it's me making fun of how much hate Luigi gets].

"Luigi, how the, how did you escape?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I-a went to the bathroom a few minutes after you started talking." he replied.

"Well, that saves us a little time." I said.

"At least we don't half to fight a Shadow Luigi." said Rose.

"Why-a did you-a half to say-a that. Now we do." said Mario.

Right on cue, a shadow materialized into the room. Alongside him was a Shadow Villager. [Cue intense battle music]

Mario and I stepped forward to fight the shadow. Mario did his best to fight back, but Shadow Luigi managed to knock him out. Meanwhile I was preoccupied against Villager. I was using move after move, trying to dodge blows.

"Draw Knife. Slash. Arch. Spinning Slash. Draw Sword. Swing. Battle Spin." I was getting tired, fighting again so soon was beginning to wear down on me. They then came at me from both sides. I had only one chance of getting out of the way. "Sight!" At the moment of impact, I countered both of them and sent them skyward, causing them to hit the ceiling.

They both began to disintegrate, leaving behind a trophy. Villager was laying there immobile. I walked over to him and freed him from his trophy. I was still panting.

Rose walked over to him and placed another device on his head. He instantly came to life.

"This is why I'm not in fighting games." he said.

At this, I heard a roar. Petey Piranha burst through the door. Mario was still incapacitated. Luigi came over and stood in front of me.

"You are-a too tired to keep-a fighting. Let-a us take-a care of this." he said.

He and Villager stepped forward to fight. Villager was not in good shape after having just been reawakened and was taken out quickly. Luigi was faring only slightly better. He performed his side smash, but ended up in Petey's mouth and was chomped.

"Looks like it's my turn." said Rose. "Arrow Jab. Triple Shot. Sucker Punch. Crotch Shot. Snipe. Heat Seekers." she was dodging elegantly and managed to deal tons of damage. She needed something to up the anti though. "DNA SPLICE!" she wasn't aiming at Petey though, she was aiming at Villager. "Lloid!" she shouted. Lloid the Gyroid appeared at her side and was sent rocketing into Petey, knocking him down and disintegrating him."

As the shadow bugs began to disappear, my energy was slowly restored.

"That is how you take down a boss!" she said, looking at me.

"Now we just need to help those three." I said, pointing at the unconscious smashers laying behind me.

"Oh crap." she said.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short too, but at least I got some more progress in. I might update sometime during the week though.


	4. Health Issues

Hey Everyone,

I'm back with more chapters.

Seeing as it is so close to the new year I am going to put out and extra chapter for this week.

Also, for convenience sake, I will be saying the characters that will be saved during the chapter so I can keep track. If the order in which I save the characters seems odd then I should tell you that from here on out I will be using a random number generator to decide.

Today, I will be saving: Toon Link, Fox, and Ganondorf.

Sorry about the short chapters lately but I have been a tiny bit busy dealing with family and I had a bad reaction to my flew vaccine yesterday, so my mind has gone slightly blank. On the bright side, we will finally be exploring the mansion in this chapter.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

I was completely worn out after the fights against the shadow bugs. I sat there waiting for an update from Rose on the condition of Mario, Luigi, and Villager. All three of them had taken heavy damage during the fighting. I had overworked my body and my vision was very cloudy. I slowly began to regain some strength as I pulled a 20 oz. Sprite from my bag [not endorsed by Coca Cola]. I drank it and my vision slowly began to focus again.

"They are going to be ok." said Rose, who had just walked over to the small platform that had only minutes ago been the place where Master Core addressed the Smash Bros.

"I'm going for a walk." I said. "How many of those subspace distorters do you have ready?"

"I have two." she replied.

I walked over to the table and grabbed them. I walked out the door and headed for the kitchen, partly because I wanted food, and partly because there seemed to be light coming from that direction.

I walked down the long hallway that led to the kitchen and noticed that there was some form of liquid leaking out from under the door. A approached the door and opened it slowly.

Standing near the boiler was Shadow Toon Link. He appeared to be trying to break it, but was halving little success against the steel walls of the machine. He hadn't noticed my presence yet and he seemed to be highly enraged.

"You need a little help there kid?" I asked in a mocking tone. "Or would you prefer a fight?"

The shadow turned and ran strait for me, sword drawn. Thankfully I had a sword of my own.

"Draw Sword." I said, countering his attack.

He regained his balance and tried to use his boomerang against me.

"Swing." I said, sending the boomerang back at him.

Next he threw a bomb at me.

"Battle Spin." the force of my kick sent the bomb into the ceiling, bringing rubble down on the shadow.

I walked over to the rubble and a group of shadow bugs dispersed, leaving behind Toon Link. I put the distorter on his head and he came to life.

"Ow, my head, what did I eat?" he asked.

"Probably a bunch of Shadow Bugs." I replied, helping him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you back to the grand hall."

*A short walk later*

I walked into the hall to find even more trouble. Shadow Fox and Shadow Ganondorf had Rose cornered, her bow out of reach.

"Damsel in distress! Now this is more my style." said Toon Link, charging ahead.

"Wait, you're not in good enough shape for combat." I yelled, but he was already almost there.

"Hey Ganondork, come get me." he said, taunting his foe.

As anyone could expect, things didn't go well. The shadows easily over powered Toon Link. Thankfully that gave Rose enough time to grab her bow. She quickly loaded an arrow while the two focused on me. She fired an arrow at Shadow Fox, and engaged in combat with him. Meanwhile I was left to deal with the king of all evil. I began dodging back and forth, looking for an opening. When I saw one I took it.

"Lion Mode!" I shouted. I once again became a golden lion. "Claws." I said, lunging for my foe. He didn't even see it coming and was easily taken down.

At about the same time, Rose took down Fox and both shadows disintegrated, leaving behind the real Fox and Ganondorf. I changed back into my normal form and brought the two of them over to the area where the other smashers sat on the ground against a wall.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Mario, Luigi, and Villager can't fight anymore. They can't use any of their moves. It has something to do with having been defeated while in such heavy subspace." she replied.  
"Guess that means Toon Link is out of commission too?" I asked.

"Yep." she replied.

"Crap."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, I know this chapter has about as many words as the last one, but to be fair a lot of that was the announcements at the top. There will be another chapter out on Sunday, as long as I'm not sick at least.

See you guys then.


	5. Time to Sleep

Hey guys, Time for yet another chapter. I go back to school on Tuesday so I am going back to Friday Updates.

As of writing this the story is at almost 300 views. I am extremely glad that so many people are enjoying the story.

Today's characters to be saved are: Rosalina and Luma, Mega Man, and Game&amp;Watch.

Now on to the chapter.

* * *

I was in no condition to be receiving such bad news. To find out that my allies were unable to fight by my side was a huge blow to my mind. I walked over to Fox and placed the device on his head.

He came to life and looked around to assess the situation. "How bad a barrel roll did I do this time?" he asked.

"Very funny. How are you with tech from the future?" asked Rose.

"Decent." he replied.

"I need your help for a while. Rex, you and Ganon go look for more smashers." she said.

"Ok, but I'm still in charge you know." I said.

I placed another device that Rose had finished while I was out on to Ganon's head and he came to life in front of me.

"I feel like I was forced to go through CDI again [Lol]." he said, looking truly terrified.

"You up for looking for the others?" I asked.

"Sure, I need to stretch." he said.

We walked out into the hall and started heading toward the dorms. I sensed a strange energy coming from that direction.

"Something isn't right. There is some strange energy coming from your room." I said.

"I feel it as well, we should proceed with caution." he replied.

I entered the room and noticed a light coming from under the door to the bathroom.

"Follow me." I said.

I opened the door and a Shadow Mega Man jumped out.

"Hey, I've got an idea." I said. "Jump Mega Man!"

I performed a round house kick and sent him straight in to the wall. Ganon followed up with a Warlock Punch and finished him off.

"Nice job, we need to bring him back to Rose so we don't have to lug him around forever." I said.

We began heading back and were confronted by Shadow Rosalina.

"I knew that was too easy." said Ganon.

"Well, let's get this over with." I said. "Draw Knife! Slash!"

"Warlock Punch! Flame Choke!"

The battle continued like that for about five minutes but ended when a random smash ball appeared. "Time to finish this." I broke the smash ball. "Fires of Death!"

The battle was over and we continued to bring the characters back to Rose so she could revive them.

As we entered the room, I was met with even more trouble. A Shadow Game&amp;Watch was staring down Fox. Ganon leapt into action and attacked the shadow. Fox followed not far behind. They attacked like lightning but were eventually taken down because of their lack of energy. I stept in and finished him off, leaving behind the real Game&amp;Watch. I was not expecting what happened next. I had been completely oblivious to the lack of shadow bugs when we had defeated the two previous shadows. They began to combine together and formed a not so welcome sight. A Shadow Rayquaza was flying above me.

"Well crap." said Rose, who was still sitting at her desk like nothing had happened.

"Let's get this over with." I said. "Draw Sword! Battle Spin!"

"Poison Arrow! Arrow Jab!"

Raquaza was fighting back hard. I was quickly losing strength after fighting both Shadow Mega Man and Shadow Rosalina.

"Transform! Flame Breath!"

"Stun Gun! Frying Pan!"

At that moment my strength failed. Ironically a smash ball chose that moment to appear.

"Rocket Launcher!" shouted Rose.

The shadow came tumbling down and disintegrated. My strength instantly began to return to me. I later found out that the more bosses we defeated, the less subspace was surrounding the mansion.

"My head really hurts." I said.

"I'll get you some medicine from my bag." said Rose.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a bottle of motrin [not sponsored by motrin] and a soda. She threw them to me.

I took a few and threw the meds back to her.

I then began pulling the characters and trophies over to her desk so she could work. I then set up a small sleeping bag in the corner and fell asleep.

* * *

Ok, done for now. I'm going to take a nap, so tired. Leave a favorite and a review if you enjoyed. Bye.


	6. Flashback

Sorry I'm late, I had a bit of a dragon problem in a game and I had to rebuild a bunch of stuff. I am glad to say that I am one hundred percent better from my cold and therefore I will be coming out with a chapter on Friday of this week. Thank you to all of you that reviewed. I know how you feel Sky, I get that lazy a lot of the time. Also, sorry that characters haven't been doing much talking after they get re-animated. I have a really hard time figuring out how to have them hold basic conversation because of how bad I myself am at it.

Characters saved in this chapter: Duck Hunt, Pit, and Kirby. No boss in this chapter.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

I could not rest as I lay there, the noise of Rose's machines wasn't the problem though, it was the dream.

"You are very brave to take on such a task. Especially for one so young." said the man I was speaking to.

"I won't let this future be reality, I will stop The Glitch and change their fates." I replied.

"The subspace aura will be very strong there, perhaps even to strong for your will power." he said. "Even if you do remain animated you will not have the strength to take on the task."

"And what do you propose I do to battle it?" I asked.

"There is a way to remove the effects of the subspace, but it comes at a price that may be irreversible."

"What do I need to do?" I questioned him.

"You must become ..."

"Rex, wake up. Rex!" I heard the shouting and woke with a start. Rose was sitting there and she looked worried. "What's wrong, you were thrashing about in your sleep?"

"I'm fine, how are the others?" I asked, trying to divert attention.

"Everyone is awake, but the only ones able to use their moves are Mega Man, Rosalina, and Game&amp;Watch." she replied.

The three of them stood behind her and Mega Man helped me up.

"I need to go search for the others, you three stay here and help Rose." I said.

Mr. Game&amp;Watch looked down disappointedly.

"You want to come with me don't you?" I asked.

He jumped up and down happily.

"Ok, come on, lets go." I said, walking out the door.

We began heading for the arcade room and were met with a Shadow Duck Hunt.

I had no choice but to take him on by myself or risk losing Game&amp;Watch.

"Draw Knife! Slash! Arch! Spinning Slash! Draw Sword!" I was about to deal a finishing blow but I felt Game&amp;Watch tap me. Crawling out from behind an arcade machine was Shadow Kirby. Now I had to deal with him too. I dealt a final blow to the first shadow. Then I turned my focus to the second one, but was stunned to find that Game&amp;Watch had already taken him out."

"You're pretty experienced at this aren't you?" I asked, smiling.

He jumped up and down.

I next felt a whack to the back of my head. It wasn't very painful, but it surprised me.

Behind me was Shadow Kirby.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, retreat." I shouted, I was too tired to fight again, and I couldn't risk losing my powerful ally.

We ran back to the main hall. Once inside, I quickly explained the situation and everyone prepared for battle. Shadow Kirby burst through the door and was quickly defeated. Now that that was taken care of I went over to Rose's table and set to work on making defensive equipment for my remaining allies. I needed to make sure they don't get taken down like the others did.

I had to finish this or I could never go back.

* * *

Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I am really tired and I have to get ready for school tomorrow. See you guys Friday.


	7. The Return

Well, I have returned, and I am feeling so much better. For those of you who don't know I was having writers block, then I got sick. Now I'm back, and the chapter will continue. Unfortunately since more characters are being saved, battles will be less important because they will be easier. As such, more characters will be saved each chapter. I may shorten the process by just including boss fights. Chapters will most likely from this point on be the boss fights. I estimate that there will be around 5 chapters left. I was planning for this to be quite a bit longer, but I feel like things have been getting much to boring. It's time for action.

Character selection from this point on will probably not be very random. I will be picking based on the place that is planned to be explored. Also, more characters will be saved each chapter.

Characters saved: Jigglypuff, Greninja, DK, Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Pikachu, Peach, Falco, Young Link, and Zelda.

Boss Defeated: Ridley.

* * *

"You may never be able to change back. Even if you do then it may permanently erase your memory. Why risk it? It's not like you can do anything about what happened. The Smash Bros. of that age are gone, and there is nothing you can do about it." he was laughing now.

"Tell me how to do it old man, before this sword goes through your head." I stated, drawing my sword from it's sheath.

"And why should I tell you? I like it this way, I'm rich because of the Glitch." he said with an evil smile. My sensei had told me that this would happen when I met the man that stood before me, he told me I would have to give him something that was worth it for him. Then again, I never did like bargaining.

"Ok, let me put it this way, if you don't help me I will cut your head off and give all your riches to the poor of this city that you ripped off, and I will take your Katana and use it to roast you over a fire like a dead pig!" I said to him, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"You wouldn't, you don't have the guts." he said, sweating.

"Ok, have it your way." I said, raising my sword.

"Ok, I'll tell you, I'll tell you. To become..." he said.

"Rex, are you really sleeping again?" said Rose, shaking me awake.

I had fallen asleep while working, I had been getting extremely tired from the constant fighting.

"I have good news." she said, finally waking me up.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Everyone that was defeated has regained use of their standard a and b attacks."

"That's good, can I go back to sleep?" I asked.

"No, you need to go look for more characters." she replied.

"Fine, anyone who wants to can come with me and explore some more."

We began heading for the infirmary. Half of the team remained back in the hall to protect Rose. As we entered the infirmary we were met with plenty of trouble. A huge group of shadows had gathered (see list above except Samus). The battle was long but eventually we had defeated them all.

We were about to head back when the roof was ripped off, and the one responsible was Ridley. On his back stood Shadow Samus. I was not willing to risk the lives of my teammates against this boss, so I decided to take it on myself.

"Fall back, I'll handle Ridley. But I need you guys to distract Shadow Samus." I looked for the approval of the group and saw no objections. "Ok, let's do this!"

Ridley chose that moment to attack. Thankfully I was able to sidestep and dodge the attack. Ridley doubled back and I chose that moment to "Draw Sword! Swing! Battle Spin! Draw Knife!" I was mostly on the defensive. It would appear to most that I was losing, but I was really observing the creature, looking for a moment to strike.

The others had been easily fighting Samus, but none of them were able to deal a finishing blow. Game&amp;Watch was among them, and he seemed to be getting pushed back, he didn't seem worried though. It was almost as if he was leading it away from the group.

I saw my chance, and I took it. "Sight!" I countered his attack and the beast was sent flying toward the wall. Game&amp;Watch had chosen that moment to lead Shadow Samus to where Ridley was about to crash, and the shadow was smashed against the wall by the body of the creature.

Both shadows began to disintegrate. We went over and grabbed Samus from the wall, and began bringing them all back to the hall.

Things had began to get better, but we still had a long way to go.

* * *

So, I'm glad to be back and I hope everyone is engjoying the story so far. See you guys on Valentine's Day. (What might I be planning?)


	8. Memories

Welcome to a special chapter of Smash Bros. Eternal. Because it is Valentines day, and because I love my reviewers. If you leave a custom moveset of your own creation with a name for your character, you will be able to make a camio in the final chapter of this story. There are a few rules however. You may not give your character an instant kill move, you may not give your character a move that gives them invincibility for more than 5 seconds, your character's moves must not be inappropriate (if you have to ask if it is or not then just don't do it), and your character must not be based on another charecter from any game (no matter how remote the game is). The final date to submit your character will be announced at a later date.

This chapter will make reference to another story I have written that is completely original and I may have a link to another site where I will post said story eventually in my profile. Until then just enjoy the backstory.

Also, it seems that in my moveset I overlooked taunts. So here the are.

Up Taunt: Rex begins to yawn but it comes out as a lion's yawn.

Side Taunt: Rex pretends to use sight and then proclaims "You might aswell give up now, I saw you lose."

Down Taunt: Rex says "Is this going anywhere, or can I take a nap?"

Characters to be saved: Ness, Lucas, Bowser, Pichu, Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, and Diddy Kong.

Bosses Defeated: Porky and Giga Bowser

Also, I know you are going to read this Rose. I have a special surprise for you midway through the chapter.

* * *

We returned to the main hall to deliver the characters that we had just saved. Rose had made great progress since there were so many characters were helping her.

She began placing the devices on their heads and they became animated again. The characters that had been defeated had regained even more moves. Everyone's spirits were high. I decided to give everyone a break while I took care of a few things.

I decided that it may be a good idea to contact my friends back in the future.

"Rex, how's it going? Haven't heard from you in a while." said one of my best friends, Ricky.

"Dude! Where did you put the soda?" shouted someone from the background.

"Not now Remmy, I'm talking to Rex." he said back.

I heard him run over to the computer station. "Sup dude? How goes the rescue mission?" he asked me, sounding bored. He was most likely bored from having no sparring partner since Ricky refused to train without Rose to provide first aid in case of an accident.

"Not bad, I'm well over half way there." I replied.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come and help you guys?" he asked.

"No way. I am not risking you guys getting hurt or my sake." I replied.

"Quit bugging him Remmy. He most likely had a reason for calling if it is worth the halted progress of his mission." said Ricky.

"You're right. I called to check on how Sensei's progress on 'you know what' is going."

"Sensei has made plenty of progress on it. It should be ready very soon." he replied.

"Good. There is a very good chance I will need it very soon." I said. "I've got to go. There are still quite a few characters for me to save."

"See ya then buddy." they said.

Seeing my two best friends again gave me an almost unreal sense of strength. I took a look down at my sword and my knife. This knife, which I had found during my time spent in the distant past and had originally thought was some sign of intelligent life, I later found out was no ordinary bone. The bone used in both my knife and my sword were melted down from dinosaur bones and mixed with a special alloy to make them unbreakable. My knife is extremely special to me as it brings back memories of my time spent with Zoey. Zoey was my girlfriend at the time of that adventure, but we later decided to call it off since the relationship seemed to be based upon my heroics during said adventure and not on an actual desire to be together. We remained friends, however. I still look fondly on those times, even if it also serves as a constant reminder of my loneliness. The handle of the knife was decorated with the image of a lion. In the lion's mouth was a black gem, made of diamond, an eternal reminder of the sacrifice I made to change the past and stop the Glitch. My sword on the other hand, was made later using the same style but it also included several gemstones from my adventures which would normally provide me enhanced fighting qualities, but due to the subspace that surrounded this place, currently remained inactive. Some gems granted increased fighting abilities, while others gave heightened my one slot in the center of the sword remained open. The gemstone that would normally reside there had been damaged during an attempt at fighting the Glitch back in my time period. My sensei was currently in the process of repairing it. It was a good thing that he had made so much progress on it because I knew that I had no chance of defeating the glitch without it.

I decided that it was probably best to return to the task at hand. I gathered the group together and began taking volunteers for the next exploration. As was now customary, half the group came with me and half remained with Rose to work on the devices and to guard her in case of an attack.

I led my group toward the training room. I began to hear a loud noise that sounded like swords colliding. As we entered the training room we were met with five shadows who appeared to be sparring. Shadow Roy, Robin, Lucina, Marth, and Ike were having a free for all sparring match.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said, trying to draw their attention.

They looked away from the ring, and raised their swords. The fight began instantly. It was easy to take them down because of the sheer size of the group. As they were all defeated, the shadow bugs began combining together and formed shadow Porky. As if that wasn't bad enough, Shadow Ness and Shadow Lucas appeared as well.

"I'll take the old guy, you guys handle the psychic kids." I shouted. It was time to go to work.

"Draw Sword!" I shouted. Porky wouldn't be as easy as some of the other bosses. He was a final boss after all. I began a full on assault. He was very good at blocking even with such a bulky robot. I eventually brought him to the point of death, but I was having an extremely hard time finishing him off. My companions were making easy work of Ness and Lucas. They were easily taking down the two shadow clones. They defeated them and I somehow felt myself gaining more strength. I jumped higher than I normally could and drove my sword straight through the glass protecting Porky. The shadow disintegrated and I slowly returned to the ground. I hadn't felt such a flow of energy since before my gems stopped working.

At that moment I received a message on my communicator.

"Rex, you need to get back here right away. Giga Bowser was here."

* * *

Transition

* * *

Rex had just left when they appeared. Shadows ambushed us.

The shadows [the rest from the list] appeared out of no where. Even though they had the advantage of surprise, we managed to take them out easily. The shadow bugs began grouping together and formed Giga Bowser.

"All together now!" we all attacked in unison and eventually took down the boss. It left behind Bowser.

"I need to call Rex and let him know."

* * *

Yep, long chapter this week, because that is just how much I love most of you guys [I am referring to the people leaving inappropriate reviews not being loved]. Hope you enjoyed the Rose section. See you guys next week.


	9. High Spirits

Hey guys, welcome back to more SBE. Sorry I didn't post this last night like I said it would, an old friend of mine called me up last night and invited me to a party, and I got home at like midnight. Anyways, something that was supposed to be in the last chapter was not for some reason. Curse you doc manager. Anyway, I'm putting it first so it doesn't get wasted plus it is plot relevant.

Characters saved this chapter: Popo and Nana, Meta Knight, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Snake, King Dedede, Wolf, Lucario, and Sonic.

* * *

(continued from Rose's last line)...

"Shouldn't we call in some backup or something? If this are just the underlings then I hate to see what Taboo will be like."

"You're right. I have an idea though." I said, looking at my watch. I began clicking buttons and after about a minute an image appeared. Before me was a hologram of Bob, my boyfriend from my time period.

"What's up? You need something?" he asked, very calmly.

"Things are getting rough. I think it's time we need to call everyone in. We are going to need all the help we can get." I said.

"All right, I'll get to work." he replied.

"Hey, can that thing contact people from this time period?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, there is no harm in having extra teammates."

"Yeah, you're right." I said, smiling.

* * *

Now back to me.

* * *

I ran back to the main hall as quickly as possible. If Giga Bowser was there then it definitely meant trouble.

I entered the room and found everyone completely calm. In fact, everyone seemed happy.

Rose had just turned off her watch communicator, and seemed to be trying to hide the fact that it had been on. I dismissed it as her most likely having just wanted to talk to her boyfriend.

"Took you long enough to get back here. The battle has been over or about five minutes." she said smiling.

"You mean you already took down Giga Bowser?" I asked.

"Correction, we defeated him." she said gesturing to the others standing around her.

"Well I'm glad to see you aren't hurt." I said.

We began to set up who would go with me to search next and I began heading for the vault which was in the attic.

"What a creepy place."

"How ironic would it be if we ran into a bat up here?"

Right on cue a group of shadows appeared in the room, [get it? Meta Knight has bat wings] along with another, much larger, shadow. It took shape into a Shadow Duon.

"Let's do this!" I shouted.

Something seemed different than in my last few fights. I felt stronger, faster, lighter. It felt to me like my gems were finally starting to regain their power.

"Hey you big heap of metal, ready to scrap? [yay for bad puns]"

I began attacking full on while the others began dealing with the smaller shadows.

At one point he tried to use his arm to smash me and I jumped and ran up his arm and put my sword right through his missile barrel.

He began to get extremely angry. His movements became sparatic and unpredictable. I changed my strategy to a defensive one, waiting for an opening to deal a finishing blow.

I began to realize that the shadows had no sense of prediction, they were only able to react and plan. They had a hard time if their plans failed. I got in close enough and made it seem like I was leaving an opening for him to attack, but as he was about to strike I sidestepped and jumped on his arm. I ran full speed up his arm and put my sword right through his two heads like they were made of paper. The shadow slowly began to disintegrate below me. Around that same time the others finished off the last of the other shadows, leaving behind even more allies for our team. I grabbed a trophy, as did a few of the others, and began walking back to the main hall. There were only a few characters left to save. Once they were, I would finally be able to face the Glitch and fix this mess once and for all.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seems short. I have been having trouble making the boss battles interesting because I suck at writing action scenes. There will be more action the chapter after next. I'll see you guys next week.


End file.
